VIH
by Darkmiss01
Summary: El mal del siglo XXI los ataque, ¿cual es su sentir con respecto a esto? [Yaoi Camus x Milo]


El sol todavía no se levantaba al momento que el reloj de la pared indicaba las siete de la mañana, tan solo unos minutos antes para volver a tomar las respectivas pastillas de su mal, observa a su compañero que no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza mientras pasaba la mano por su mejilla retirando los pocos cabellos que obstruían su vista, los parpados tranquilos, mientras una sonrisa de paz adornaba el fino rostro, por él podía seguir admirando el bello rostro pero el tiempo pasaba y él tenía que consumirlas si no quiere que estas pierdan el efecto en su organismo.

Con mucho cuidado procurando no despertar a su compañero, salió del cálido lecho con solo unos calzoncillo, tomo la camisa que estaba en el suelo y en movimientos felinos se dirigió hacia el baño procurando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a su compañero, ingreso al baño quedando al frente del espejo botiquín por unos minutos se observó para luego abrió el botequín médico, sacando un tubo naranja de este y cerrándolo al momento, por un instante los turquesas se quedaron observando aquel pequeño paquete entre sus manos; una corriente eléctrica invadió cada fibra de su ser para luego estrujar con fuerza aquel tubo de plástico, sentía ira, frustración, coraje contra aquel inofensivo paquete, sin embargo todos esos sentimientos era la representación de la basura que él era aun cuando él no lo quería admitir, deseos suicidas surgían contaminando la mente del moreno; tenía miedo de la realidad que le tocaba vivir, no tenía idea de cómo seguir con la vida, ¿cómo saber que de un momento para otro se pondría en un estado crítico y esta existencia se iría como un soplo en el aire?

Él amada la vida esa era la gran lección que había aprendido demasiado tarde, él aun tenía muchos planes y ahora más cuando tenía al compañero que lo quiere hacer a su lado, ¿cómo podía ser de cruel el destino pero más él en atar a Camus y negarle el deseo que hacer su vida con alguien más?

-Milo, ¿Qué haces?- El moreno giro el rostro hacia su recién despierta pareja, Camus se acercó a limpiarle las lágrimas que caían en los turquesas, luego tomo el tubo de plástico sacando un par de pastillas, estas se entregadas a Milo mientras guardaba el resto , el mencionado tomo el vaso de agua que estaba al lado del grifo e ingirió los respectivos retrovirales en silencio, sin mencionar nada y el galo sin pedir una explicación por las lágrimas, no tenía sentido a lo que estaba más que obvio..

-es hora de la siguiente dosis, no quería despertarte.-murmuro Milo con pena.

-pero se cómo te poner, mi amor-encaro Camus-es mejor un poco de ayuda. Milo no dijo nada más y termino el resto de agua que estaba en el vaso, ambos salieron del baño para quedar sentados en la orilla de la cama.

-Camus-el mencionado le prestó atención fijando aquellos zafiros que tenía como ojos que al final Milo agacho la mirada antes de preguntar- ¿tu aun me amas?

Aquella pregunta se había convertido en un tabú entre ambos y aun cuando Camus le hizo jurar al griego en nunca volver a hacerla, Milo siempre fallaba en su juramento cuando se sentía mas vulnerable, tal vez buscaba una excusa para acabar con su vida, todo el peso de la consiencia era tando para Milo que no podía y eso le preocupaba a Camus, ver al hombre que se enamoró caer en la desesperación

-Milo.-el mencionado alzo la vista-te amo que la vida no sería vida sin ti… no me importa lo que haya pasado, eso es cosa del pasado, ahora somos nosotros dos nada más y no importa los retos que nos pongan el destino, los superaremos-

Aun no muy convencido, Milo acepto la respuesta de Camus, el primero aun tenia vergüenza en hablar aun cuando había pasado ya un año un momento de debilidad marco su vida, antes de conocer a Camus, el griego tenía una vida llena de excesos y libertinaje, una persona en la cama todos los días era su vida más cuando Camus llego a su vida aquel antiguo Milo había muerto, sin embargo cuando Camus tuvo que irse por un tiempo a su natal Francia, el cuerpo necesitaba atención y solo una vez más se había vuelto en aquel antiguo Milo seductor y casanova, solo una noche y nada más, sería un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba más nunca se imaginó que todo eso tendría su consecuencias, que él podría contraer aquel mal del siglo XXI, El SIDA.

Camus regreso y rápidamente se percató del cambio drástico de Milo, cuando pedía un poco de intimidad el enérgicamente se negaba, aquello extraño a Camus que tuvo que investigar y por azares del destino, una noche mientras Milo no se encontraba en casa, descubrió una prueba ELISA tirada en el bote de la basura; cuando quiso hablar con el griego de aquello, esté negaba todo que incluso casi llegaban a los golpes; fueron semanas duras para ambos pues uno se negaba a hablar mientras el otro se negaba a no rendirse, finalmente la tenacidad de Milo fue cediendo hasta que no pudo más y confeso su pequeña aventura; Camus sentía ira por aquello pero amaba profundamente que cuando se enteró del mal que había contraído Milo, no tuvo el valor de dejarlo a su suerte, a pesar de haber fallado y Milo no tenía el valor de observar a Camus como antes, aun cuando el galo se esforzaba de cuidarlo directa o indirectamente.

Ambos se acomodaron la cama, para volver a descansar, cuando ingresaron Camus abrazo por la espalda a Milo, dejando su pecho a la altura de la cabeza griega y que tuviera la oportunidad de escuchar los latidos del corazón.

-no importa lo difícil que parezca Milo, lo superaremos y si no , nos adaptaremos.

-y si mi vida no vuelve a ser la misma.

\- no importa, yo estaré a tu lado Milo- se dejó envolver, recargando la cabeza cerro los ojos dejándose llevar nuevamente por el sueño

-gracias Camus.-volviéndose a dormir.


End file.
